


Kinktober 2019

by Secret_Writer21



Category: Twenty One Pilots, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 14,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Writer21/pseuds/Secret_Writer21
Summary: Another One Of Those Sexcapades
Kudos: 1
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	1. Chapter 1

So... it's that time of the year again

Cocktober!

I've already done smuttober before but I'm going to do it again. I know I'm starting late but I completely forgot it even existed in October.

So everything will probably be on hold while I do this. Hopefully, getting it out and edited with the month? Or even November for the editing.

So this will be out soon and probably gonna be so much better than the one from last year... well technically 2017.

Request ships and that because I'll only have the ones I ship but I'll do whatever.

Coming out- probably today or tomorrow


	2. Day 1- Corset (Tythan)

Ethan looked at the garnet that lay across his bed, a look of delight and curiosity sparkled in his eyes. He knew he shouldn't take things from his mother, but the corset had caught his attention. He wanted to look like barbie.

He knew his boyfriend was going to be coming over soon, so he wanted to surprise him with something sexy.

He picked it up with dainty fingers as he tried to figure out how it works. He skimmed his fingers over the bumpy part of the back which had the laces on it.

He giggled softly to himself and wrapped it around his waist, where he believed it should go after the countless videos of watching: _'real-life barbie'._ He pouted softly when he realised that there wasn't a way for him to lace it up on his own.

He tapped his chin softly, no hair there at least. He thought to himself and giggled at his own, stupid thought. He gasped and lay down on the bed, tummy down to hold the corset in place. He reached back and managed to grab the laces. He blushed and then pulled it tightly around his waist. He wasn't going to go Violet Chachaki thin.

He felt air rush out of him a slight tingle of pain, he had something for pain though.

He managed to get his waist to curve out and it made his hips huge and wide, like a pregnant woman's. He giggles and looks at himself in a mirror. "He'll love it." He claps giddily and then put some lingerie over the corset.

Ethan tried sitting down and standing up, just to check he could still do it with the corset on. Any minute, Tyler would come over and Ethan would get to see his reaction.

Tyler arriving couldn't have taken any longer in Ethan's mind. The knock on the door immediately got Ethan excited. He rubbed his thighs together and ran over to the door to let the person in.

Ethan grabbed the door handle and turned it to let the man inside. "Tyler!" He hugged him carefully.

"Hey, baby, sorry I'm a little late by traffic was shitty." He chuckles and kisses him, before stepping back and giving a look over the smaller man in front of him. "What's this you have on?" He smirked.

"Something for you... daddy." He blushes and the look on Tyler's face changed as soon as that word came out of my mouth.

"Something for me, eh? Well. I think I should get a better look at it." He smirks and starts to take Ethan's clothes off.

The corset was pulled tightly on his waist, giving him an hourglass figure to die for.

Tyler reached down and started to rub him softly. Ethan immediately bucked into his hand. "Please..." he mumbles with a gasp. "My parents aren't here... please?"

Tyler chuckles and pushed him down on the couch. He felt up his body before taking his trousers off. "Keep the corset on. But everything else goes." He smirks and watches as Ethan quickly stripped himself.

Ethan swayed his hips and sat down on Tyler's lap before moving to his cock and lowering himself down. "Oh... you're so big..." he gasps and starts to bounce.

Tyler held onto his hips, feeling his newly gained curves from the corset. "That's it, baby... your tight ass squeezes this dick." He growled and bucked up into him.

"Daddy..." Ethan whimpered when he did and rocked himself quickly. "Please... oh you're so good." He gasps and throws his head back.

Tyler growled and flipped them before snapping his hips into his ass as fast as possible. "That's it... so damn tight." He growls.

Ethan was in pure bliss. "Yes! Oh fuck daddy!" He moaned loudly. "I'm so close!" He pants and help onto the couch.

"You close baby? You fucking close?" He smirks and tried to find his prostate and slam into it.

Ethan cried out loudly and came all over his stomach and Tyler's too. "F-fuck!"

Tyler gave a couple more thrusts and buried himself deeply to cum in Ethan. "Shit... that's it baby..." he pants.

The two lay together for a while. "Soon my waist will be smaller and I won't need the corset anymore..." Ethan mumbled against Tyler's neck.


	3. Day 2- Size Difference (Joshler)

Living in a fantasy world could be pretty cool. Sometimes. Sometimes it could be the scariest moment of your life.

Tyler was a small sprite, just relaxing by the pond that he called home. He was one of the biggest sprites being around 1 foot 7.

His whole world was shaken, literally, as the water started to jump up and down, out of the pond. Tyler flew up into the air as an elf came into his sight.

Josh. Joshua Dun.

Tyler liked elves and Josh was hot. Tyler didn't know how to respond before he was grabbed.

Josh had picked Tyler up. "Hey! Hey, stop what are you doing!"

"Hey sweetheart, miss me?" He smirked devilishly. Josh was a good 3 feet taller than him at only 4'9 but still way taller than Tyler.

He blushed and looked at him. "Josh... you can't say things like that..."

"Why can't I... sweetheart." He smirks and kisses him softly. Tyler kissed back which was pretty difficult since the height difference was so huge.

"Because people will find out." He whines and flies up to easily kiss back.

"Let's go back to my cave then. We're not in the open then." He smirks with a wink.

"We're gonna... do it?" He giggles and goes completely bright red.

"Only if you want to baby," Josh smirks and starts to walk to his cave with Tyler slowly flying behind him. "I don't want you to feel pressured over this."

"N-no! I'm excited but... how will this work?" Tyler blushed.

"Guess we'll have to figure it out." Josh chuckles darkly and went into his cave, threw Tyler on the couch and straddled him. "So. Do you want to do this?"

Tyler nodded his head. "You're gonna be... so... much bigger than me..." he blushed but felt himself get a little hornier over that fact.

"Yeah. It will be." He started to strip off and watched as Tyler did the same. Josh was... big for his size. 5 inches. Tyler was not.

Tyler blushes and turned on his stomach, he was incredibly embarrassed by his size. "Please..."

"Alright. I'm gonna have to stretch you out a little." Josh slowly pushed in a finger, which already had Tyler gasping. He started to thrust it slowly before adding a second finger, which already was getting to be too much Tyler.

"Oh... so good..." he breathed out softly and rocked back into him. "Please... give me it now..." Tyler's cock was rock hard against his stomach reaching only halfway to his belly button. He was barely one inch.

Josh smirked and slowly pushed into him. "Oh... fuck..." he groaned. "So... So fucking tight..." he moaned loudly.

Tyler felt like he was about to rip in half, but he loved it. "Josh! Shit..." just the tip was enough for him (not that much else of his dick would go in without _actually_ ripping him).

Josh thrust into him as best as possible, only getting half an inch further into him. "So damn tight..." he growls.

"I-I'm close!" He pants and bucks. "Oh... So big..." he whines. "Please... oh please please..." he begs.

Josh grunted and pants more. "Fuck me too..." he's started to rub what wouldn't fit into Tyler.

"Please cum... please cum into me." He begged to Josh. He cried out and came onto the couch below them. Josh came soon after and flooded Tyler's insides with his cum.

Tyler smiled tiredly. "I love you..."

"I love you too."


	4. Day 3- Worship (Septiplier)

Jack looked up at Mark from down by his legs. He rests his head on his thighs. He loved him with all of his heart. He was Mark's slave, but the two had a great relationship.

"Slave. Off of my leg." Mark commanded and Jack did so, instantly.

"Yes, Master." He nodded and smiles softly, looking up at him as he ate. "I love you, Master."

"You too." Mark pet his hair as he finished his food. "Come on." He pulled on Jack's hair to get him to stand up.

Jack stood up quickly. "Where are we going, Master? To bed?" He asked softly, with slight excitement, knowing what is to come if they are.

"After I make a phone call, yes we will." He went into his office, pulling Jack behind with his leash.

Jack obediently followed and sat under his Master's desk. He nuzzled gently at the bulge which rests beneath the trousers he was wearing.

Mark grabbed his hair and Jack moaned softly at the rough treatment, but he was used to it. He craved it. He put his hand on the soft bulge that was begging to form.

He leaned down to his lap and started to mouth at the bulge softly. He worshipped his Master's cock, craved it desperately. He kept mouthing at the bulge and he knew that his Master was being pleasured, the soft moans from above proved it.

He slowly reached into his boxers to fish out his prize possession. He slowly moved his hand up and down on his cock. "You're so big." He whispers as he noticed that Mark was on his phone.

Mark moaned and rocked his hips into Jack's hand. "That's it..." he muttered under his breath.

Jack took it into his mouth and licked up the side. He wants to make sure that Mark is as pleasured as possible. He moved his tongue over the tip but then back down the sides.

Jack was addicted to Mark's cock. He had trained him that way. Jack takes him in at the tip and starts to jerk off the rest of it. "You taste and feel so good..." he mumbles and continues.

As soon as Mark finishes his phone call, the hand was in his hair and pulling. Jack just kept at it, doing as he was before and worshipping Mark's cock.

His tongue licked and flicked over the tip on Mark's cock. He savoured every moment of it, just trying to please him as much as possible.

Mark moaned and tugged at his hair. "Fuck... I'm so fucking close." He groaned and bucked into his mouth.

Jack immediately took him in fully, bobbing his head quickly. He hollowed out his cheeks and started to suck on him, just to coax Mark into cumming.

"Fuck... that's it. That's it." Mark groaned and pulled on his hair. "Close! Fuck I'm coming!" Mark pulled Jack down and came into his house.

Jack swallowed the cum and locked up what came off of it that he couldn't get. "Thank you for your cum master..." he mumbles and desperately cleaned it up.

Mark smiled. "God I've trained you well." He pulled on his hair to move Jack's head to look up at him.  
"Good slut."


	5. Day 4- Collars (Tythan)

Ethan loved wearing collars. It showed people he was owned by someone. Even if he wasn't owned by someone, he had a collar on. He liked if it was tight against his neck, restricting him. He would be choked 24/7 if he could. But he stuck to the collars for now.

Ethan had a lot of different collars if you asked for any type of collar he would have it. He loved to have it the tightest he could without choking him. He loves his collars and he changed the one he wore every day.

He loved his boyfriends who went and bought him new collars, or who like to choke him with them. Sometimes they even attached leashes onto them and pulls him around the apartment. It was incredibly sexy to him.

His latest boyfriend, Tyler, loved to do that. He liked the whole master complex, dragging a slave behind him.

Tyler liked to tug on his collar while he was ploughing into Ethan. He pulled on it tight, giving Ethan a feeling of euphoria he never felt before. He gasped for air while moaning in pleasure.

"So good!" He'd cry out when Tyler released the grip on the collar to let him breathe.

"Isn't it? Love playing with this thing." Tyler growled and tugged on it roughly which had Ethan reeling and his eyes rolling back into his head.

Ethan gasped and held onto the sheets, nearly ripping them as he did. "Close! So close!" He gasped.

"You're close, are you? Huh? You fucking close? Yeah, I fucking thought so." Tyler growled and pulled on the leash as tightly as possible. "Me too. Fuck you're tight." Tyler's bucks got shakier and harder.

Ethan cried out and moaned loudly as he came all over the bed. He gasped and moaned when Tyler filled him up. "That's it slut..." he growls. He bucked his hips as he sprayed into him.

He took off the leash and then loosened up the collar. "I think you should keep that on forever."

"Oh, baby. That's what I've been doing." Ethan giggled and kissed him softly before they curled up and fell asleep. They'd deal with the mess tomorrow.


	6. Day 5- Lingerie (Joshler)

Josh slipped on a nice bodice that hugged him tightly, stockings, panties and whatever else he wanted (sometimes including collars).

Tyler came home and went into the kitchen to put on some coffee. "Josh! I'm home baby!" Tyler called out to his adoring boyfriend.

Josh was too busy looking at himself in the mirror to even register that Tyler was shouting on him. Josh normally topped but he didn't mind if Tyler took the reigns now and then.

When Tyler didn't get a response, he walked over into their bedroom. "Josh...?" He asked apprehensively, hoping something bad hadn't happened. He was planning on proposing soon enough.

Tyler pushed the door open and was taken aback by what he saw in front of him. Josh in lingerie. "Josh? What are you doing?" He growled and walked over to him. He's been waiting to be dominant but hasn't found an opportunity.

This was perfect.

Josh jumped and turned around quickly, blushing profusely. "T-Tyler! U-um... it isn't what it looks like." He blushed and tried to cover up.

"No don't hide that beautiful face from my darling. I want to see it please." He walked over and pulls him close roughly. "The nice and sexy body you have. It looks good on you. Hugs your curves as well."

Josh blushed and starting to get turned on by the way Tyler was behaving. "O-Oh? Really?" He turned around and bent over slightly. "What are you going to do about it." He bit his lip in anticipation.

Tyler grabbed his ass hard. "I'm gonna play with you baby." He whispered into his ear. He moved his hand to Josh's hips and pulled them tight against his pelvis. He moved against him and moaned softly. "You stretched?"

Josh moaned and nodded quickly. "Just hurry up... please?" Josh begged to Tyler who quickly took off his trousers and moved Josh's panties, only to find there was already a hole in them.

"I see someone was hoping this would happen." He growled and Josh blushed. He slowly pushed into Josh, groaning at the tightness that was around him. "So damn tight..." he growled and started to snap his hips roughly into the man below him.

"Yes... I've been wanting this." He moaned and move back against him. He threw his head against Tyler's chest and gasped. He cried out louder when his prostate was hit, sending him nearly over the edge. "There! There please!" He begged.

"Right there?" He grunted and snapped his hips directly into that spot. "That your sweet spot baby?"

Josh cried out and moaned loudly. "Close! Oh god, I'm close now!" He gasped and bucked wildly against Tyler.

"Wait for me, baby... I'm getting close too." He sped up his hips into Josh. "I'm fucking close baby..."

"Please let me cum." He moaned, desperate to release.

"Cum for me baby..." Tyler moaned and bucked as he started to orgasm.

Josh followed immediately and came all over the mirror in front of them. "Shit! So good!" He cried out. He fell back against Tyler who held him up. "Fuck... that was good..." he mumbles tiredly before turning to kiss his boyfriend.

"I love you. We should do that again." He chuckles and moved Josh's hair out of his face.

"I'd like that..." he smiled and walked with Tyler to get cleaned up.


	7. Day 6- Begging (Antiseptiplier)

Anti was on his knees beside Dark, basically drooling. "Please... Oh god please let me have it." He gasped and bucked against his leg.

Dark had used a spell on Anti, to get Anti to like him, it had side effects and made him incredibly horny. "What do you want?" He grabbed his hair.

"Your dick daddy... oohhh I want your big cock. I know it's big." He bucked and panted, he was a horny dog. "Please let me see it..." He drooled and started to mouth at the area Dark's dick was.

"You'll need to beg nicer for it baby. You're too harsh." He smirks and pulls back. "Such a horny bitch. You're like a dog at my feet." Dark bucked into Anti's face, just to tease him a little more.

Anti panted and grabbed onto his dick. "Oh... please daddy. Let me please that massive cock that you have hidden under there. I know it's big, I've been dreaming of it for months... years." He licked up the spots.

"Fine. I think you've begged enough." He reaches and pulls his trousers down. "What about the boxers slut?"

Anti palmed him and sucks on the bulge. "Please oh please please please..." he gasps and begs while continuing to grind against Dark's leg. 

"Someone's a desperate slut for cock, aren't you?" Dark smirked and reached into his boxers to get his dick out for Anti to have a lot of fun on. 

As soon as it was brought out, Anti's face changed and he became more desperate. "Oh! Please let me have it! I'll treat you so good!" He whimpered and begged him. 

Dark was slowly moving his hand up and down, watching as Anti rocked back and forth, waiting. "Alright, slut. Take it in." He moved his hand back. 

Anti immediately deep throat Dark, moving his head up and down quickly as he physically could without breaking his neck. Dark tugged and pulled on Anti's hair as much as possible, even taking out some hair as he did. 

Dark fucked his mouth as Anti sucked him. He was spluttering and gagging all over him. only making Dark feel better. The last straw was when Anti flicked his tongue over his slit. "Close!" He cried out and bucked further into his mouth. 

Anti took special care around his most sensitive part, licking over slowly and even dipping his tongue into the slit. 

Dark bucked and came into Anti's mouth, squirting heavy streams of cum. "God... magic is powerful..." He chuckled to himself before putting Anti to sleep


	8. Day 7- Spanking (Crankiplier)

Ethan loved to disobey, only because that meant he would get a spanking from Mark. Feeling his hand collide with his bare ass, after the boxers had come off.

Mark liked to give out punishment, like the sadist he was. The only difference is that he didn't know that Ethan liked the feeling of the stinging sensation.

At dinner, Ethan was teasing Mark. Now that wouldn't be so bad. If they didn't have friends over that night.

Ethan got warning glares from Mark every time he tried to grab onto his crotch. He kept going though, not caring about what was going to come next.

When dinner was over, the guests had left. Mark grabbed Ethan and dragged him to their room. "You disobeyed me." He growled as he threw Ethan onto the bed. "You teases me while we were eating. There were guests over as well."

Ethan played innocent. "Oh... I'm sorry daddy... I didn't mean to be a bad boy. Guess I need a punishment." He bit his lip gently as he started to get himself a little worked up.

"I think you do." Mark sat down and roughly pulled Ethan over his lap, not wasting any time in pulling down the leggings he was wearing and landing the first hit on him.

Ethan cried out and moaned. "Shit!" He gasped and bucked into Mark's legs.

Mark kept hitting, not really waiting for a response.

Ethan was in bliss. He was moaning and bucking into Mark's lap every time he was hit. Mark quickly caught on with how Ethan was reacting and smirked to himself. Mark rubbed his ass to try and relieve some of the burns before smacking is as hard as he could.

Ethan screamed and came all over Mark's legs. "Oh fuck!" He moaned and shook as he sprayed over Mark's thighs.

"Someone likes getting their ass hit, don't they." He smirked and rubbed it. "Nice and red isn't it now?"

"Yeah... I like getting punished..." Ethan mumbled and leant back against Mark's chest. "Do it more..." he mumbled.

"Not now darling. Maybe the next time you disobey."


	9. Day 8- Hair-Pulling (Septiplier)

During sex, the hair isn't thought about, which upset Jack immensely. After his sisters used to play with his hair and tie it up, he realised how much he liked it being played with.

As he got older, he started to tug his hair as he jerked himself off. He always got himself to climax if he gave it a good tug.

Now with his new boyfriend, he was sure how to tell him about this weird kink. He loved when Mark put his hands in his hair while he sucked him off, just wishing he'd tug on it.

That's where they were now, Mark's hands in his hair and Jack wishing he'd just pull on it slightly. He starting moving his head more to feel like it's being tugged on. "My hair.. please pull on it, Mark." He mumbled around his dick.

Mark moaned and did as Jack asks, he didn't think about it. in so much pleasure to care what he was being asked by Jack. Jack moaned around Mark's dick, which encouraged him to pull a little more. "Oh.. pull it harder please... please." He begged and bucked into Mark. 

Mark did as told and tugged on it roughly. "Like that baby? You like your hair being pulled?" Mark growled and pulled on it again. 

Jack cried out and moaned while continuing to bob his head, he should've told Mark about this a while ago since he's so open about kinks. 

"Close baby..." Mark planted and started to pull Jack's hair to fuck his face faster. "Fuck your mouth feels so damn good." He groans and throws his head back. 

"Cum for me daddy... cum in my mouth," he begged and moved further down onto him, to start playing with his balls. 

Mark grunted and pulled on his hair as he came into his mouth. "Shit..." he bucks up as he sprays into his mouth. 

Jack makes sure to swallow every drop that he got. "Fuck... my heads tingly now..." He smiles and leans against Mark's thighs. 

"Why didn't you tell me about this before darling? I don't mind doing that for you." Mark pet him softly to try and soothe his sore head. 

"I don't know... I didn't think you needed to know, but now you do." He smiles.

"I want to make sure you feel good as well baby." He kisses him and pulls him up so he can cuddle Jack. 

"I feel fine whenever I'm with you."


	10. Day 9- Biting (Joshler)

Josh watched from the shadows as a young man walked past him. He licked his lips and walked out of the alleyway to follow him. He smirked to himself, feeling he'll finally have some substantial food.

Tyler was none the wiser, just finishing his shift at a music studio. He felt like there was someone behind him but just chalked it up to it being late and his paranoia.

As soon as Tyler made it to his apartment building, Josh saw it as his time to strike. Josh walked out in front of Tyler, his eyes glowing a light red, he started to hypnotise Tyler to bring him up to his apartment.

The red in Josh's eyes started to reflect on Tyler's, showing that the hypnosis had worked. Tyler started to lead Josh up to his apartment blindly, not even knowing what he was doing. Josh smirked to himself, starting to salivate.

Tyler unlocked his apartment and Josh sunk his teeth into the space of skin between Tyler's shoulder and neck.

Tyler gasped and moaned, knees shaking and buckling. "Oh god..." he was now starting to come to. "W-what? What the hell's going on?" He starts to panic and moves away from Josh.

Josh grabs him. "Don't fucking move." He growls and starts to put an aphrodisiac through his blood system.

It starts to work quickly on Tyler. He moans softly and gets hard almost immediately. "Oh god... please..." he gasps.

Josh smirked. "You liking this?" He pulls back, teeth covered in blood. He holds his hips and pulls them crotch to crotch.

Tyler gasps and bucks into him. "Yes... I do. Please..." he moans and leans against him.

Josh pushed him up against the wall. "Do you want me?" He starts to pull their shirts off, not even waiting for an answer.

"Yes! Yes, I want you." He gasped and bucked into him, blood dripping down his neck from the bite marks.

"Good, because you're going to get me anyway." He ripped their trousers and boxers off before thrusting into him.

Tyler cried out and threw his head back, not expecting him to go in dry and that rough. He wasn't saying it felt bad though. "Faster!" He cried out before Josh had even settled inside him.

"You're the boss." He chuckled and started to thrust quickly. "Fuck so damn tight... you ever had a cock inside you before?" He grunts and continues to thrust.

Tyler shook his head. "I-I'm a virgin." He moans softly as Josh rocks his body with the thrusts.

While he was thrusting, Josh leaned over and bit into Tyler in multiple places so he could drink from him. Virgin blood was pure and vampires love it.

Tyler was in pure Heaven, not caring that he was rapidly losing blood. Everything felt good because of the aphrodisiac.

"You getting close?" Josh looked like a monster, blood around his face and dripping from his mouth while Tyler was covered in his own blood.

"Yea..." He moaned tiredly, really feeling the blood loss now. "Fuck so good..." he mumbled.

Josh now realised how much he liked Tyler's body, so he wasn't going to kill him. Just wipe his memories. "Cum for me." He grunted and bucked to release into Tyler.

He followed quickly and came soon after Josh did. "Sh-shit..."

Josh pulled back and out of him. "God... I think I'll keep you." He chuckled and then wiped Tyler's memory. He cleaned him up and then left quickly after that.

Tyler woke up the next morning, sore and with no memory. Only with the fact that he enjoyed it.


	11. Day 10- Masturbation (Tythan)

Tyler panted and reached down to the tent in his trousers. His boyfriend was currently streaming in the next room, not a typical stream though. Every so often, he'd go on a camboy site and just... take requests.

Ethan didn't know that Tyler knew he did this though. He just thought the steams were normal, but sometimes they just got more money out of it.

Tyler groaned and he palmed himself, copying Ethan's movements. People would normally be mad at this sort of thing, but Tyler thought this was incredibly sexy.

He pulled his dick out and started to jerk himself off and Ethan bounced on a dildo that he loved to use. He had turned around in his chair to show off his ass to the camera, boy was it a nice ass.

Tyler grunted as he flicked his finger over his slit. Like all the other men out there, he was imagining his dick in Ethan's and not the dildos. "That's it, baby..." he grumbled to himself and bucked up into his palm.

Ethan was bouncing quickly and whimpering. "Oh daddy..." he gasped.

Tyler groaned and sped up his hand movements to match Ethan's bouncing on the screen. "Fuck... so damn right baby." He was lucky as he knew exactly how Ethan's ass felt around his cock.

He started to get a lot more desperate so he slowed his hand movements as to not cum until Ethan did on screen. He was close though, Tyler could see it through the video. His legs were shaking which meant he was about to cum.

"Come on baby... I know you want to cum." He growled at the screen to Ethan, who was bucking frantically and grabbing his leaking cock.

"Close! Oh, I'm going to cum daddy!" He cried out.

Tyler heard it come from the recording room, across the hall. "Come, baby... fuck... cum for me," Tyler grunted and bucks into his hand, getting incredibly close.

"A-Ah!" He cries out and cums all over the chair and his hand.

Tyler grunts, bucks up and came as well. "That's it baby... fuck..." he pants and leans back in his own chair.

Ethan closed off his stream with a wave and a kiss blown to the screen.

Tyler just couldn't wait until next week.


	12. Day 11- Cosplay/Costume (Antiseptiplier)

Anti looked at himself in the mirror. He had put in hair extensions and died the bottom of it. Dark and him were going to a Halloween party in a couples costume.

Dark comes in, hair dishevelled wearing a mismatched suit. He was the joker. "Looking sexy babe." He went over to him and grabbed his hips.

"Same as you... Mr J." He said in Harley Quinn's voice. He was wearing the outfit from suicide squad, booty shorts and crop tops.

Dark chuckled and pulled his ass to his crotch. "God, you're such a fucking tease." He started to move against him. "Going out dressed like a slut, for everyone to see."

"I only want to be seen by your eyes though." Anti giggled and rubbed back against him. "And your cock." He whimpered and kept rubbing against him. "Can I have it?"

"I don't know... have you been a good boy?" Dark growled and pulled the shirt of his costume off. "I think you have." He smirks.

Anti giggled and turned around to kiss him. "I hope so." He kisses him softly.

Dark kissed back and bent him over the couch. "Hope you're still as tight as ever."

"I sure am." Anti whimpered and pushed back against Dark. "Just put it in me, daddy." He whined.

"Such a horny little slut," Dark growled and spanked him. "So desperate for cock in your ass, you forgot your manners." He continued to hit him.

"S-sorry daddy..." He whimpered. "I'll never do it again."

"Better not." He growled and smacks it one last time before thrusting into him quickly.

Anti cried out and moved into the couch after such a hard thrust. "F-fuck! Oh so good!" He kept up the voice.

Dark growled and started to adopt the joker's voice. "You like that? Don't you? Fucking slut." He grunts and started to pound into Anti.

"Oh! Puddin'!" He gasped and bucked back into him, trying to get as much pleasure as possible.

"Fuck you're so damn tight. Even when you're such a whore." He chuckles and continues to thrusts into him, to try and find his sweet spot.

As soon as Anti screamed in pleasure, Dark had a knowing smirk on his face. "Oh... shit!"

Dark started to pound into that exact spot. "You wanna go covered in cum? Huh?" He smirks. "I bet you fucking do. Know who owns you." He growls and continues to snap his hips.

"Close! Oh, so fucking close!" He gasps. "Please puddin'! Please!" He begged loudly.

"You close already? You're like a horny teenager." He chuckles and smacked his ass. "Need to learn how to go longer." He growled.

"Please can I cum puddin'... he whimpers and continues to buck into the couch.

"Cum for me darling." He growls and bucks into him, directly onto his sweet spot.

Anti screams and cums onto the couch. "Oh shit! So good!" He gasped.

Dark continued to thrust and after about five more, powerful thrusts, he came into Anti. "Fuck..." he groaned.

"Fuck you're so good..." Anti pant and started to stand back up.

Dark grabbed. "Only for my baby."

"Alright Mista J. Let's go make some havoc." Anti giggled and led him outside and to the party.


	13. Day 12- Over The Counter (Septiplier)

It was a boring day at work for Mark, nothing exciting had happened. He never expected it to, but it was also a slow day. His boyfriend would be here to pick him up soon anyway, so he did have that to look forward to.

When Jack arrived, it was like Jesus arriving from heaven. "Hey, baby." He went over to the counter. "How's it been?"

"Boring as fuck. I missed you." He whimpered and leant over to him.

They had a very deceiving relationship, with Mark looking more like the 'Alpha Male' and Jack being the twinky boyfriend. It was the other way around.

"What crude language." Jack chuckles and hopped over the counter. "I thought we said no such language while you were working."

Mark pouted. "I'm not on shift anymore... technically." He leaned against him. "It really was boring."

"I would like an apology, sweet cheeks." Jacks hands made their way down to Mark's ass, giving a soft squeeze.

Mark jumped and moaned softly. "I'm sorry for swearing while I was working." He kisses him gently, to not seem as needy as he really was.

"How are you going to make it up to me baby?" Jack asked and starts to massage his cheeks.

"However you want..." he moaned softly and started to move his hips against the massaging.

"On your knees. Start with that." He commanded and Mark did as told, unzipping Jack's trousers. "Get on with it then slut." Jack put his hand into Mark's hair.

Mark took him in and started to bob slowly, working up his speed. He knew that Jack wanted to fuck him, so going incredibly quickly wasn't something he guessed Mark wanted.

Jack groaned and started to fuck Mark's mouth gently. "That's it... suck my cock baby..." he groaned and moved his hips into his mouth.

Mark gagged a little bit but continued on normally. "Taste so good..." he mumbled around his dick getting a pleasured groan.

Jack pulled him away. "Over the counter. Come on the place is closed anyway." He commanded and brought Mark up, off the ground.

Mark did as told, pulling off his trousers and boxers as he did. "You gonna fuck me here? Where people can see?" He whimpered.

"It's late and the place is closed. Don't panic baby." He ground up against him. "Fuck you're so tight, I can just see it." He pushed his tip-up against his hole.

"Put it in... fuck please fuck me." He begged to Jack, pushing back on the tip to try and get it in him.

"Someone's such a needy whore, such a fucking whore." He chuckled and pushed all the way in.

Mark moaned as he was filled up by Jack. He felt so good, so he started to move against him. "Oh please... just fuck me..."

Jack started to fuck Mark quickly, snapping his hips into him. "Oh fuck... nice and tight, just like I thought." He groaned and held his hips tightly.

Mark whimpered and moaned. "You're so big..." he gasped and bucked back onto him. "Oh fuck..." Jack was reaching nearly 8 inches where Mark was barely at 5 and a half.

"You're such a fucking slut," Jack growled and pounded into him. "You like my cock pounding into you, don't you?"

"Yes! I do!" He gasped when Jack hit his sweet spot. "There! Hit there!" He begged.

"So loud aren't you?" He smirks and kisses him. "People are gonna hear from outside." He chuckled but did as Mark wanted, hitting into that spot.

"Close! So close!" He gasped.

"Yeah? You fucking close? Me too baby. Fuck you're so damn tight." He growled and bucked into him, smacking his ass every so often.

"Yes! Yes, I'm close! Please let me cum!" He gasps and continues to buck against him.

"So loud. People are gonna hear you." He chuckled and kisses him. He started to speed up even more. "Cum for me baby." He groaned.

Mark moaned and panted, before bucking and came just under the counter, his cum leaking down the back.

Jack groaned and came soon after he did. "Fuck baby..." he pants softly. He bucks into him as he let out small streams.

Mark pant and leans back against him. "I love you..." he smiles.

"I love you too." He smiles and started to clean up. "Let's go home, darling."


	14. Day 13- Public Sex (Joshler)

Tyler was a fan of exhibitionism. Meaning he liked to fuck in public. His boyfriend was willing to as well but in only certain situations.

A place Josh let Tyler play out his kink was the cinema, where they could hide it while people are still there and able to watch.

As they went into the cinema, they picked a random movie to go see, Josh looked around and noticed that there were more people here than he realised.

Tyler seemed rather excited and went it to their seat while were nearing the back. "Baby hurry up." He whines to him.

Josh chuckled and went into their seats. "I'm here baby... don't worry." Josh sat down and waited for Tyler to get into what he wanted to do.

Tyler started to lean against Josh and then reach his hand over into Josh's lap. He started to rub him through his pants. Josh has started to learn how to keep quiet while Tyler was doing this to him.

Tyler giggles as he felt Josh get hard under his hand. "Horny Daddy?" He giggled and continued to rub him.

"You make me so horny baby," Josh mumbled and bucked up into his hand.

Tyler got down below Josh and unzipped his trousers, taking his dick out and put it in his mouth. Josh gasped and bucked up into Tyler's mouth. It was warm and hot.

Tyler gasped when josh bucked into his mouth, gagging slightly. "So big..."

Josh put his hand in Tyler's hair. "That's it, baby." He mumbles softly, trying not to moan too loud so they wouldn't get caught.

Tyler pulled off of him and got onto his lap. "I want you." He whispered and started to move against him.

Josh groaned and held onto Tyler's hips. "Alright baby. You can't be loud." He whispered to him.

Tyler started to strip off, only his trousers and boxers though then lowered himself down onto Josh's dick. He gasped and then started to bounce quickly. He moaned very quietly as he did.

Josh held onto his hips tightly and desperately held in his moans. "That's it, baby..." he groaned softly and bucked up into him.

Tyler moaned a little louder when Josh did that and started to bounce faster. "Oh fuck... so good baby." He whispered into his ear and moaned softly it, knowing Josh loves when he did that.

"So are you baby." He grunted and bucked up again. "Fuck so damn tight aren't you, little slut," Josh growled and continued to buck up into Tyler.

Tyler was in pure pleasure as Josh bucked up into him. He gasped and bit down on his lip to stifle a loud moan that was about to escape him. He leans in close to Josh. "There... hit there please..." he begged softly in his ear.

Josh wasn't one to disappoint his boyfriend, so he did as told. "That your special spot, I hit darling. It was, wasn't it?" He taunted.

Tyler whimpered and nodded, moaning against his chest and continues to bounce quickly on him. "Close... getting close daddy." He mumbles against his chest.

"You getting close baby," Josh whispered to his ear and continued to buck into his sweet spot. "Me too. Don't worry baby." He groaned into Tyler's ear.

He nodded quickly and started to speed up his bounces, getting needier and needier than he was before. "Please let me cum..." he begged.

Josh smirked and nodded. "You can cum baby." He whispered to him.

Tyler did as so when he heard the confirmation. He had gotten very good at keeping quiet when he came.

Josh and came into him soon after Tyler came. "Fuck you're so good, baby." He muttered to him. "I'll go and get things to clean up with." He whispered and then got up to clean off the seats.

They finished watching the rest of the movie, even after not really paying attention, to begin with. That then got up and head home.


	15. Day 14- Over stimulation (Tythan)

Tyler has Ethan pinned under him. "How many times do you think you can cum?" He ran his glands up and down his body before getting up and going into the wardrobe

"I don't know... we've never really gone passed about three times..." he blushed as he watched Tyler grab the rope and some vibrators.

"Let's do it then." He chuckled and walked over to Ethan and tied him up onto the bed.

Ethan was giddy with excitement as the vibrator was pushed into him, he moaned as it was.

He was tied up into a starfish position as Tyler sat back into a chair.

He turned it on and immediately Ethan started to writhe and moan. "F-fuck..." he bucked up and moves against the vibration.

Tyler smirked and watched him. "You liking that baby?" He started to get up and grabbed his dick.

Ethan whimpered and nod. "Close daddy... it's right on my prostate..." he bucked up. "It's right on it darling..."

He bucked up and came quickly with a cry. "One!" He gasps and moans.

"I'll be back soon, ok darling. Keep count for me." Tyler got up and left. "I'll have food for you, darling."

Ethan nodded and then he was left alone, fully in pleasure now. He moans and writhed around in pleasure. "Oh... fuck..." he moaned and bucked up. He was really overstimulated now.

He bucked up and came another time. "Two..." he moaned to himself.

He bucked up and then came another time. He was fully in pleasure and panting heavily. "Three!"

And it went on like this, Ethan was now covered in his own cum. He had come 9 times and was now starting to have dry orgasms.

He was moaning and writhing, gripping onto the bed and tugging, in full pleasure.

Tyler came in soon after. "Hey, darling... are you feeling alright?" He went over and put some pasta beside the bed.

He nods. "So... good..." he was now cock drunk and bouncing on the vibrator.

Tyler smiles and untied him. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, baby." He chuckled and kisses him softly.

Ethan moaned and writhed around. "Uh-huh... so good..." he moans.

Tyler smiles and took the vibrator out. "How many times did you come?"

"9 or 10 times..." he mumbled and bucked as he took it out.

Tyler kisses him. "Let's get you cleaned up."


	16. Day 15- Force-Feeding (Crankiplier)

Ethan was far too skinny for Mark's liking. You see, Mark was a feeder. He liked to fatten people up, he prefered people being bigger.

Ethan knew about Mark's kink and wanted to support him, but he was too scared of becoming big and people making fun of him.

Mark didn't care though. He was respectful of Ethan's wishes but still wanted to try it out. "Ethan?" He called out.

Ethan walked in. "What's up Mark?" He asked softly and then looked at the selection of food that was on the table.

"I just wanted to... try this out. You're too skinny darling. And you said you wouldn't mind giving it a go now?"

Ethan looked nervous. "There's so much food here though." He mumbles.

"Just eat as much as you can." He pulled Ethan down into a chair with Ethan looking up at him.

He pulled out a large mozzarella pizza, making sure there's nothing that had any peanuts in it.

Ethan started to eat as Mark fed him, already feeling slightly full after about 4 slices of the pizza.

Mark kept going though, noticing Ethan had a slight bulge under his shirt.

Ethan kept eating, not wanting to disappoint Mark. He put a hand on his stomach and rubbed. He couldn't deny that it felt pretty good.

Mark was enjoying this, starting to get hard when he noticed how stuffed Ethan was. "You getting full baby?" He smirked.

He nodded and finished off whatever Mark was currently feeding him. "It's really good though." He rubbed his stomach.

"Wanna keep going though?" He kissed him softly.

He nodded and then chugged the coke hat Mark handed to him.

After a while, they had finished around half of the food. Ethan looked pregnant. "Mark... I think I'm finished with this now..."

Mark was painfully hard and was rubbing himself as he was feeding Ethan. "Alright, darling. You did really well." He kissed him and pulled him up, leading him over to the couch to lie down.

They continued on like this, Ethan realised how much he really liked being big and being stuffed all the time. He didn't care about what people saw of him.


	17. Day 16- Stockings (Joshler)

Josh has begun to expand his range of lingerie and found something he could wear on his legs. Tyler has picked a few new things out for him to wear and came across the stockings.

Josh carefully slipped a pair of them on, not knowing really how to wear them. He got the hang of it soon and looked at himself. He clipped them onto the rest of his outfit.

Tyler came in. "Trying on your new outfit now? Without me?" He pouts and walked over, trailing his hands over his outfit. "So fucking sexy aren't you? Can't believe I nearly didn't get these for you." He growled and snapped the bands.

Josh gasped and moaned. "I'm glad you found these for me." He giggles and blushes, pushing back against him and moving around.

Tyler grabbed onto his hips. "Wanna play? Better not ruin your new clothes."

Josh giggles and spread his legs to reveal a hole in his panties.

"Someone was ready for this." He chuckled and pulled his trousers and boxers down. He slowly pushed into Josh after bending him over their bed.

Josh gasped and moaned. "Still so big inside me daddy..." he whimpered and pushed back against him.

Tyler started to thrust into him quickly, groaning and smacking his ass. "God, you're so fucking sexy."

Josh moaned and whimpered. "There!" He cried out at one point.

Tyler snapped the stockings against Josh's legs which had him gasping and moaning louder.

Tyler keeps hitting that special spot that Josh loves so much. "So damn tight. Can't seem to break you in yet?" He chuckled and kept thrusting into him.

Josh moaned. "Fuck I'm close..." he whimpered and continued to buck back into Tyler.

"Are you baby? You sure?" He chuckled and started to speed up his thrusts, therefore making them a lot harder and tougher.

"I'm sure!" He gasps and moans louder, bucking into the bed frame.

"Cum for me then." He growled into his ear androgynous thrusting into him. "Fuck cum all over the bed."

Josh cried out and bucked forward, spraying his cum all over the bed.

Tyler kept thrusting and followed after. "Fuck that's it..." he breathed out.

Josh panted and turned around to kiss Tyler. "I love you." He blushes and leaned against him.

"I love you too." He muttered against his lips.


	18. Day 17- Feet (Tythan)

Tyler has a weird kink. But his boyfriend enjoyed it thankfully.

He likes feet.

He's not sure what about feet, but he enjoyed them. He helped him boyfriend get through his fear of feet as well.

They were now lying in bed together, Tyler rubbing the small of Ethan's back. He moved his legs up to Ethan.

Ethan know what was about to happen and moved further up the bed, resting against the headboard.

Tyler grabbed Ethan's feet and rubbed them softly. "You're so cute." Tyler moved down the bed and slipped Ethan's big toe into his mouth.

Ethan gasped when he did, he knew it was going to happen but it always shocked him whenever it happened.

Tyler keeps going and rubbed Ethan's other foot. Ethan always made sure his feet were clean, not really knowing when Tyler was going to get an urge to suck his toes.

Ethan whimpers and starts to get hard. After Tyler had been doing this, he's started to enjoy it. He rubs himself as Tyler pleases him.

Tyler pulls back and massages his feet. "You enjoying this?" He chuckled and took the other two in on his other foot.

Ethan nods and starts to bring his dick out to jerk off. "I do... I really do." He whimpered and bucked up.

Tyler smirked and continued to do as he was before. "I'm glad you've started to enjoy this baby." He was also hard himself from treating Ethan's feet.

"I've always enjoyed this I guess." Ethan whimpered and moves his hand faster on his dick. "It's so good..."

Tyler chuckles and continues going faster. "What else do you want?"

"Keep playing with them please... please keep playing with them..." he whimpers and continues to jack off.

Tyler did as Ethan asked of him to do, he didn't care anyway. It was getting him off as well. Tyler got his dick out and continues to rub himself quickly.

Ethan whimpered and reached over to rub Tyler as well as himself.

Tyler kept playing with Ethan's feet and started to rub his dick against them. "Fuck it's so good..." Tyler growls and continues.

Ethan goes over and kisses him while whimpering and bucking into his hand that was touching himself. "It's so good... please touch me..." Ethan got over to him and kisses again.

Tyler took one hand away from his feet and started to jerk Ethan off as well as touching his toes. He kisses back and smirks into the kiss.

Ethan gasped and bucked into his hand. "Close..." he mumbled against Tyler's lips.

Tyler started to move his hand faster while rutting his hips against Ethan's feet. "Me too baby... god they're so smooth." He mumbled and sped up his rutting.

Ethan whimpered and bucked up, crying out and cumming on the bed.

Tyler followed suit and came over Ethan's feet. "Fuck!" He gasps and bucked as he came. "That's it..." he mumbles and pants.

Ethan smiles and started to lick Tyler's cum off of his feet. Being a gymnast made it a lot easier to do that.

"Fuck, that's hot," Tyler mumbled and watches him.

He finished and the two curled up together on the bed once again.


	19. Day 18- Daddy Kink (Septiplier)

Mark has a really big daddy kick. Just saying that would make him hard.

And Jack knew that.

He loved to say it to his boyfriend. Knowing exactly what it would do to him. That's what he was doing now.

"Daddy... I'm hungry..." he whimpers and looks to Mark for help. He was tense which made Jack smirk to himself.

"Are you baby? What are you hungry for?" Mark mumbled and got up to make food.

Jack giggles and wrapped his arms around Mark's waist. "I dunno... you?" He giggles and reached around to grab his dick.

Mark moans and leans back to him. "Good, you're such a tease." He growls.

"Just for my daddy." He whispers into Mark's ear and giggles.

Mark moaned and turned around to face Jack. "You really want this don't you?" He grabbed his ass.

Jack moaned and nodded quickly. He bucked into him. "I really do Daddy." He whimpers and starts to move against him.

Mark groaned at the name once again. "Fuck keep saying it, baby." He bucks into him.

Jack does just that. "Oh, daddy... daddy, please. You have such a big cock." He bucks and continues to rock his hips.

Mark groaned and pulled his Dick out. "This what you want? Daddy's cock?" He growls and then chuckles when Jack nodded quickly, almost comically.

Jack got down on his knees. "Let me suck daddy's cock." He took him in quickly and started to bob his head.

Mark moaned and put his hand in Jack's hair. "That's it, baby. Suck my cock." He growled and tugged on his hair.

Jack moved faster and hollowed out his cheeks. "So big in my mouth daddy." He growled around Mark's dick.

Mark bucked up into his mouth and tugged on his hair harder. "Keep going baby... so fucking close..." he growled.

Jack whimpered and some as told, now playing with the slit to try and make him cum.

Mark bucked further up into his mouth and came down his throat. He pulled Jack off of him and onto his lap.

Jack sat on Mark's cock and started to bounce quickly. "Oh fuck..." he whimpered and leaned against Mark's chest.

Mark was already sensitive but Jack hasn't come, so he continued. He held onto Jack's hips tightly and bucked up.

Jack screamed as Mark hit his prostate. "There! Oh there please!" He begged loudly he tried to make sure he landed on that exact spot.

Mark continued to buck up into him. "Close." He grunted again. He was twitching like mad inside of Jack. "So fucking tight." He grunted and bucked up into him.

"Me too... I'm so close. Keep going please." Jack begged and kept rocking his hips against Mark.

Jack bucked and came all over him and Mark. "Shit!" He gasps and continues to rock.

Mark bucked and came after he did. "Fuck..." he groans. "That's it..." he pants and holds his hips.

Jack panted and leans against Mark's chest. "Fuck... that was so good."

Mark smiles. "I hope it was."


	20. Day 19- Ropes (Antiseptiplier)

Dark had recently learned to tie knots, after finding it that his boyfriend was into it.

Anti found out and that made him love Dark even more, that he took the time to learn that for him.

Dark was fiddling with some rope when Anti got into his lap. "Hey, baby." He smiles and wraps his arms around his waist.

"I wanna play..." he whimpered and started to rock on his cock.

Dark growled and held on, wrapping the rope around his waist and pulling him close. "What do you want?"

"You daddy..." he whimpers and continues to rock on him.

Dark stands up. "Go to the room and strip." He commands and smacks his ass.

Anti jumped and did as told immediately, running into the room and taking his clothes off on the way. He was incredibly eager.

Dark followed him soon after, this time carrying more rope into his hands. They had set up a small ring that could attach onto their bed, easy for Dark to practise on.

Anti was currently lying down on it, in a starfish position. Dark went over and started to tie his ankles to the board, as well as his wrists.

Anti tugged in the ropes and moaned when he felt the rope burn his skin.

Dark noticed and pulled them a little tighter around his ankles. "You liking the burn baby?"

Anti nods and looks at him. "Yeah... it's so nice when they're tight."

Dark grabbed Anti's dick and started to jerk him off slowly, teasing him. "You got hard so fast baby." Dark chuckled and continued to move his hand slowly.

Anti whimpered and moves around on the board. He moaned more when the rope burned his skin.

Dark took his dick out and rubbed himself before putting it against Anti's hole. "Ready baby?" He rubbed his dick against him.

Anti whimpered and tried to move down on him. The burning making him hornier than before. "Please..." he moaned.

Dark started to push in after he said that. "Fuck... you're so tight, baby." He grunted and continued to thrust, speeding up more as he continued.

Anti moaned and pulled against the ropes even tighter. The red ring was bright red and pronounced around his wrists and ankles. "Faster!" He cried out loudly.

Dark did as told and sped up his thrusting as instructed. "You like this Baby?" He pants and continues to pound into him.

Anti nodded quickly. "Yeah... So fucking good..." he whimpers and starts to buck up. "Close! So close!" He bucked wildly and pulled against the ropes, Dark was afraid he might actually break them.

Dark chuckled and started to go even faster. "Me too baby. Fuck you feel so nice around me." He growled and pound into Anti quickly.

Anti gasped and bucked up, cumming all over himself and reached up to Dark too.

Dark took a little longer but came shortly after Anti did. With a grunt and a deep thrust into Anti.

Anti panted and smiled. "So good..." he mumbles.

Dark took his wrists out of the rope and seen what had happened to his wrists, they were bright red rings. "Damn baby. You got a little excited." He chuckles and kissed them.

Anti smiles and wrapped his arms and legs around Dark when they were both released.

They stayed like that, going to clean up in the morning.


	21. Day 20- Polyamory (Septiplier/Antiseptiplier)

Anti was sitting on the couch in some skimpy clothing, Mark was upstairs but you could hear him starting to come downstairs.

Jack and Dark were currently out shopping but promised they would be home soon.

When Mark came downstairs, his eyes immediately went to what Anti was wearing and nothing else. "Someone's eager." He chuckled and sat down beside Anti.

Anti got in his lap and started to grind against him. "Uh Huh... Darky and Jack aren't home yet. But you are." He kisses him and continued to move.

Mark held onto Anti's hips. "Oh, you're such a slut. Couldn't wait for them to get back could you." He shook his head and bucked up. "Fuck..." he moaned softly.

Anti giggled and started to bounce as well as rocking his hips, he was an expert teaser by now.

Soon enough, Jack and Dark arrived back home. Mark and Anti were at the point of being nearly naked.

Dark chuckled. "I wonder who started this." He said with a knowing grin.

"Darky? You're home." He got off of Mark's lap and ran over to Dark, kissing him softly and then making his way to Jack to kiss.

Jack kissed back and held his hips. "Were you teasing Mark?" He asks with a smirk. Anti was their power bottom in this case, but no one tops Dark.

Anti blushed and giggled lightly. "Maybe? So what if I did. I was horny and you weren't home." He pouts and kisses Jack again.

Mark was still ok the couch, face flushed and painfully hard. "He's such a fucking tease." He mumbles and walks over to Anti, lightly grinding into him.

Dark chuckled and smacked Anti's ass. "Yeah, I think we all know about that."

Anti moaned and rocked back against Mark. "Uh Huh... I'm such a slut." He moaned.

Mark took off his trousers and grabbed Anti's panties. "You want these off darling? Want me to fuck you?" He growled into his ear.

Anti nodded quickly and continued to grind back into Mark.

Dark chuckled and started to strip Jack off as well, which shocked him. "Dark? Warn me first please." Jack giggled and turned around to kiss him.

Dark chuckled and kisses back. "I just love seeing you blush darling." He smacks his ass and pulls him hip to hip with him.

Jack blushes and then starts to rock against him. "Shut up." He moans softly while he grinds, Jack likes to take it slowly.

Anti, on the other hand, was now being fucked on the couch roughly by Mark. "Oh! Fuck!" He moans and bucks into the couch.

Mark chuckles and continues to pound into Anti. "This is what you deserve slut." He continues to pound faster and faster.

Anti was gripping onto the couch, going white-knuckled as he did. "So fucking big!"

Mark smacked his ass and grabbed it roughly. "Such a nice ass." He smirked and played with it in his hand.

Dark and Jack were still taking it slow but still getting off at Anti's moans and marks grunts and groans. "Fuck... clothes off?"

Jack nodded quickly and started to take his own clothes off, as did Dark. "Please...I need you, daddy..." he begged and moved against him.

Dark chuckled and held his hips. "I need you too baby. Don't worry."

Jack moaned and leans against the wall to make it easier for Dark to get into him.

Dark did and thrust into him. "Oh fuck... so tight." He started to move quickly, but gently and lovingly too.

Jack moaned and gasped. "I love you so much..." he mumbled and threw his head back.

"I love you too baby." He kisses him.

Anti is moaning and crying out as he holds onto the couch tightly. "Close! So close!" He gasps and bucks back into Mark.

"Me too baby!" He grunts and smacks his ass. "Cum for me darling." He grunts.

Anti cries out and cums over the couch. "Fuck!" He gasps and lies down on the couch.

Mark pulled out and cleaned him up. "So pretty darling."

Dark had sped up his thrusting ad Mark came over to them. "Hey, Mark. You finish up?" He pants.

Jack took Mark's hand as Dark moved them to another couch. Dark continued to thrust into Jack and Mark kissed and jerked him off.

Jack moaned and bucked. "So close... oh so close..." he whimpered and bucked rapidly.

Dark grunted and started to go faster. "Me too baby. Fuck I'm so close." He bucked into him rapidly, losing control with how close he was getting.

Mark kisses him and held him close. "Come on baby. Cum into my hand. Onto the couch."

Jack cries out and came over the couch. "Fuck!"

Dark chuckled and came soon after into Jack. "Fuck!" He bucked and came right into him.

Jack panted and kissed mark again. "Fuck that was good."

Mark chuckles and moved over to where Anti is. Then moved them all up to their bed. Dark and Mark went on the outside and cuddled the other two boys.


	22. Day 21- Handcuffs (Crankiplier)

Ethan tugged again something metal that was pulling against his wrists. He hissed at the cold metal rubbing statist his skin. He jumped and looked as the door started to open.

"Hello, baby. Found out about this little kink you have." He smirks. "Why did you tell me before?"

"Didn't know what you were going to do?" He blushes and mumbled.

"Well, now you do. Now shut up." Mark growled and went over to the bed, holding a knife.

Ethan shivered and looked up at Mark as he got over him. He had no idea what Mark was going to do but he knew it wasn't going to be bad.

Mark got on top of him and moved the knife to start to take Ethan's clothes off. "God, you've been wanting this for so long, haven't you? Huh? Such a fucking whore."

Ethan nodded quickly and pulled against the cuffs. "Please Mark. I've been a bad boy." He whimpers and bucked up.

"I know you've been a bad boy. You've been keeping secrets from me." He smirks and grabs a belt.

Ethan watches and shivered. "Please... punish me." He begs softly.

Mark moved the belt along Ethan's chest. "Let's get rid of these clothes first." He grabbed his knife again and started to cut the clothes off.

Ethan moved around to help Mark get the clothes off. "Oh god please..." he begged softly. 

Mark cut his clothes and hit him gently with the belt on his stomach.

Ethan jumped a little. "More... please more." He gasps and begs. "I've been such a bad boy..." he whimpered and bucked up more.

Mark chuckled. "Yeah, I know you are a little slut." He hit him a little harder.

Ethan gasped and moaned, tugging harder. "Fuck... please. Fuck me, Mark..." he begged.

Mark chuckles and brought his dick out. "You want this? Huh? I know you want this." He smirks and rubbed it on his chest.

Ethan nodded quickly and moved around. It was difficult because his hands were restrained above guys head. "Yes! Yes please!"

Mark chuckled and lined up with his hole and started to push into him quickly.

Ethan gasped and moaned. "So... big!" He moaned and bucked up.

Mark started thrusting instantly, going quickly and trying to aim for Ethan's prostate. "Trying to find your sweet spot baby," Mark grunted and thrust faster.

Ethan moved his hips to try and help Mark find the spot. Once he hit it, Ethan screamed out loudly. "There! That's it!" He cries out and bucks up. "Please got that spot!"

Mark chuckled and did as told. "You feel so good baby... so fucking good around my cock." He grunts and bucks into him quickly.

"Close! Oh, baby, I'm close!" Ethan cried out and bucked up rapidly. "Gonna cum!"

"Cum for me baby," Mark growled against his neck and Ethan bucked up and came.

"Uh! Oh, fuck!" He cried out as he came. "Fuck!" He bucked up as streams of cum came out of him.

Mark bucked and came into him soon after. "Shit..." he pants and thrusts as he completely cums. "Fuck I love you so much." He pants and holds onto him.

Ethan leans against him and pants as well. "You're so good... fuck I love you..." he mumbles and nuzzles him.

Mark smiles and heals him close, reaching up and unlocking the cuffs.

Ethan yawns and started to fall asleep as his arms were released.


	23. Day 22- Nipple Play (Joshler)

Tyler was lying up in his and Josh's shared bed, sleepy rubbing his nipples under his sheet. He moaned softly as he did.

Josh was currently out shopping as they were running low on food. Josh knew about tiers little kink and made to include during sex without out letting his into it.

Tyler whimpered and moaned as he flicked and pulled on his nipples. He moved a hand down to Good crotch and started to palm himself quickly. "F-fuck..." He mumbled.

Josh arrived home and put the shopping away. He had soft moaning coming from upstairs shook his head.

Tyler was now on the bed jerking himself off fairly quickly and tugging on his nipples that were getting fairly puffy.

Josh grabbed some clamps that he had bought for this occasion and brought them upstairs into the bedroom. "Hey, baby." He purred.

Tyler jumped. "J-Josh. You're home." He chuckled nervously and pulled his hand away from his dick.

"I am." He walked over. "But I couldn't all but hear your pretty noises coming from upstairs." Josh purred and leant down on the bed.

Tyler looked In his hands and seen that Josh was holding the nipple clamps. He shivered in excitement. "Can you put them on me...?" He asked excitedly.

Josh nodded. "Only if you want me to, baby." He kisses him and moves his shirt up to rub his nipples.

Tyler modded. "I do... I really do..." he whimpered and begged.

Josh smirked and moved the clamps to hook onto his nipples. He slipped a collar around his neck and attached the chain to the collar, so whenever Tyler moves his head, the clamps will pull on his nipples.

Tyler moves around and moves his head back when they clapped onto his nipples. When he moved they hugged more, causing him to buck up. "Shit..."

Josh watched with a smirk and grabbed hold of his dick. "You like this baby? I thought you would." Josh smirked and started to jerk him off quickly.

Tyler cried out and threw his head back, pulling on the clamps harder. "So good!" He reached your and starts to pull on the clamps.

Josh started to jerk himself off as he watched his boyfriend pleasure himself. "You look so hot, baby." He growls.

Tyler whimpered and moans. "Fuck please... oh please... need you... I really need you..." he begged. "I'm so close but I want your dick inside me..."

Josh did as told and pushed into him, before starting to thrust quickly.

Tyler cries out and threw his head back. "Fuck! So good!" He moaned loudly.

Josh grunted as he thrust. "Still so damn tight." He started to pound into Tyler quickly.

"Close! Close!" He basically screamed out when Josh ended up hitting his prostate

Josh started to thrust as quick as he could. "Me too baby!" He cried out as his hips stuttered and he came into Tyler.

Tyler bucked up and came as the clamps tugged on his nipples. "F-fuck!" He cried out as his legs shook.

Josh started to take off the clamps and rubbed the red and puffy nipples. "Fuck baby. How is that not sore?"

"I dunno... it isn't for me." He pulled him in to kiss him and the two laid there as they fall asleep.


	24. Day 23- Sex Toys (Tythan)

Ethan lay on the bed, watching as his boyfriend went into their stash of toys. "How many today baby? It's up to you."

Ethan looked at him. "4 or 5? Is that ok?" He asked sheepishly. That would change when they got into it further.

Tyler nodded and brought out a dildo, a vibrator, a vibrating cock ring and a paddle. "This look ok for you baby?"

Ethan nodded quickly and went over to him. "That's fine baby." He rubbed his thighs together as he moved back to his side of the bed.

Tyler moved him. "I think you need a spanking baby. Don't argue with me." He turned him around onto his stomach and hit his ass lightly to get him prepared.

Ethan bucked. "Go for it..." he mumbles and moves his back down to make his ass stick out more.

Tyler rubbed his ass before swings and hitting him roughly.

Ethan cried out and moaned. "Fuck!" He moans and bucked up. "Again! Please!" He begged.

Tyler did as told and hit him harder. "You fucking like that don't you? Huh? I fucking thought so bitch." He hit him a couple more times then grabbed a vibrator to put into Ethan.

Ethan was already naked and felt something cold touch his ass. "Please..."

Tyler pushed the vibrator into him and turned it on.

Ethan gasped and moaned. "F-fuck..." he moaned and bucks up. "Please keep going..." he moaned.

Tyler started to push it in and out of him fairly quickly. "Fuck I can tell you're so tight, baby..."

"So tight for daddy..." Ethan moaned and moves back against him.

Tyler started to hit him again. "Fuck I love your ass." He hit him hard and then started to rub it. "So damn big..."

Ethan moaned. "For you... it's all for you baby..." he mumbles and moved his hips around.

"What now?" Tyler chuckled and grabbed the cock ring. "Want this on you?"

Ethan looked back and nodded. "Edge me Daddy..." he begged and bucked back into him.

Tyler continues to thrust the vibrator and then put the ring on him. He turned it on. "Oh, it vibrates."

Ethan gasps and moans loudly. "F-fuck!" He cries out and bucks.

Tyler watches and smirks. "Didn't know it did that darling." He kisses him.

Ethan kisses back sloppily, getting really excited.

Tyler took the dildo. "Want something to suck on baby?"

Ethan nodded and seen the dildo, he thought it'd be Tyler's dick but he knew Tyler loved watching. He took the dildo into his mouth and started to bob quickly.

Tyler sat back and watched him, slowly starting to jerk himself off.

Ethan writhed around and moaned. "Fuck... please take it off..." he begged, talking about the cock ring

"I don't know if I should baby." He grunted and moved his hand quickly.

Ethan whimpered and bounced back on the vibrator. "Please I've already came once... it hurts..." 

Tyler went over and held onto it. "You want it out? Yeah? You really want it out?" He started to unscrew it, teasing Ethan.

Ethan moaned and begged. "Please!"

Tyler could feel how hard it was vibrating, and he was also getting close himself. He pulled it off of Ethan.

He cried out and came quickly onto the bed. "F-fuck!"

Tyler grunted and flicked his tip before coming onto Ethan and the bed. "Shit... sorry baby..." he mumbled when he noticed.

Ethan smiles. "It's ok darling." He smiles and sat up.

Tyler cleaned him up. "You did so well." He smiles.

He moved the toys to be cleaned and the two curled up and fell asleep.


	25. Day 24- Teacher and Student (Septiplier)

Mark walked into class and threw his bag down under his desk as other people came into class. What people didn't know is that Mark and his teacher Mr McLoughlin were actually dating.

Jack was only barely ok with it because Mark was 18, so it was legal but still not at the same time.

Jack was currently sitting at his desk, waiting as people came into his class. Jack has been out of it all day because Mark has him on a punishment. Jack currently sat with a vibrator in his ass.

Mark watched as Jack rocked his hips around in his chair before getting up. "Alright, class." He clapped his hands and started to teach.

Mark had the remote in his hand and turned it up to one.

Jack gasped and moved. "Sorry... hit my foot..." he mumbles.

Mark smirked and did his work while playing around with the remote.

By the end of class, Jack was desperate. The class left and Mark walked up to his desk. "How are you feeling baby boy?"

Jack whimpered and looked at him. "Please Mark... Oh god please..." he begged and bucked.

Mark went to his desk and Jack moved out of his chair. Mark sat down and pulled Jack into his lap. "Come on baby. Bounce on it." He smirks.

Jack did as told quickly. "Please fuck me... I've been so close to cumming all day... you're such a tease..." he whimpers.

Mark pulled their trousers and boxers off. "You want this?" He pulled his dick out.

Jack nodded quickly. "Oh god please..."

Mark did as told and pulled the vibrator out before sitting Jack on his dick. "Fuck so tight." He moaned and bucks up.

Jack started to bounce quickly. "Fuck..." he mumbles and grabbed his dick, starting to jerk himself off quickly.

Mark smirked and bucked up, right into Jack's prostate.

Jack cried out and kissed Mark to hide how loud his moans were. "Fuck!" He moaned into his mouth and continued to bounce.

Mark grabbed his ass and played around with it. "Fucking love your ass baby..." he moaned and kissed his neck.

Jack moaned and bucked into Mark's chest. "Close... I'm so fucking close..." he mumbled into Mark's chest.

Mark chuckles. "You never came in your trousers? Right?" He smirked and continued to buck up while Jack bounced.

"4th block..." he mumbled. Mark has caught that these weren't the trousers that he came in today.

He chuckled. "Bad boy. I should've put a ring on you." He smacks his ass.

"Please... just let me cum... I've learned my lesson." He begged and kissed him again, desperately.

"I bet you have, baby." He bucked up into his prostate again. "Cum for me then."

Jack cried out and came as he tried to hold back from being so loud.

Mark grunted when Jack tightened up around him and came after into him.

Jack sighed and leans against Mark's chest. "Not during school baby. I can't do that again." He mumbled.

"Then you'll have to keep being a good boy." He chuckles and kisses him. "I have to go now. Have fun." He puts his boxers and trousers on and then left the classroom.


	26. Day 25- Double Penetration (Septiplier/Antiseptiplier)

Since Jack was away staying with family, it was just the three of them. Mark, Dark and Anti were sitting on the couch. Anti was on Mark's lap and they were all cuddling into Dark.

Anti was starting to get a little ahead of himself and moves around in Mark's lap. Mark held onto his hips as he did. "Baby, you not gonna settle down?" He kisses his neck softly.

Dark watched the two of them with a smirk. "Is he getting a little excited." He chuckled and leant back.

Mark chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I think he is." He kisses him.

Anti kissed back and started to rock his hips a little on Mark. "Can I have you both?" He leaned against Dark and kissed him as well.

Dark looked to Mark. "Double?"

He nods. "I'd be fine with that." Mark grabbed his ass and squeezed.

"Please. Please do it now." Anti whimpered and started to strip off quickly.

Mark smirked and started to take his own clothes off as well. "You want both our cocks? Yeah, baby?" He smirks.

Dark stood up and pulled his trousers and boxers down.

Anti got up and presented himself to the two men on the couch. "Please fuck me, baby..."

Mark was the first to line up to thrust into Anti. "You ready for us baby? You fucking ready." He started to push into him.

Anti moaned. "So fucking big... so big..." he started to move back against him.

Mark thrust slowly while Dark got himself ready.

Then Dark was next to him and also lining up to push into him.

Anti moaned and pushed back, now feeling that Dark was against him.

Dark started to push in, making Mark and Anti groan as Dark was now rubbing up against them both.

"Oh... you're so big..." Anti moaned and bucked back into the both of them.

Mark and Dark started to thrust in and out of Anti in sync. "Fuck... he's so tight now isn't he," Mark grunted and pulled Dark in for a kiss.

Dark nodded and kissed back. "So damn tight." He mumbled back into Mark's mouth.

The two started to speed up their thrusting. "You fucking like this?"

Anti nodded quickly. "Close! I'm close!" He whimpered and bucked. "Please let me cum please... please please." He begged and bounced back into them.

Mark and Dark were now pounding into Anti. "Should we let him cum?"

Dark grunted. "I think so. He's been a good boy." He continued to thrust.

Anti whimpered. "Please... oh god I'm so close..."

Mark smacked his ass. "Cum for us baby," Mark grunted and continued to pound into him.

Anti cried out and checked as he came onto the couch below them. "Oh..." he moaned out.

Dark and Mark both followed and came into Anti. "That's it, sweetheart," Dark growled and kissed him.

The two men pulled out of Anti and Mark took the liberty of cleaning them up. "I love you both. Jack will back home soon as well."


	27. Day 26- Mouth/Oral (Joshler)

Josh forced Tyler onto his knees. "You know what to do slut," Josh smirked and watched him.

Tyler took that and started to take Josh's trousers off quickly. "Can I have it? Please?" He whimpered.

Josh smirked. "Of course. I want you to suck my cock." He puts his hand in his hair.

Tyler took down Josh's boxers and took him into his mouth. "You're so big, daddy." He mumbled around him.

Josh moans and pulled Tyler further onto him. "Fuck your mouth feels so good around my cock baby..." he groaned.

Tyler started to bob his head quickly and take him in as much as possible. "So big..." he hummed around his dick.

Josh bucked into his mouth and pulled on his hair. "That's it... keep sucking. Such a fucking good slut aren't you."

"For you..." he gagged and continued to bob quickly. He flicked his tongue over his slit.

"Yeah that's it, baby..." he moans and bucks.

Tyler continues to bob his head quickly and hollowed out his cheeks to suck harsher.

Josh moaned and bucked into his mouth again. "Fuck I'm close already baby... Jesus Christ." He mumbled.

Tyler smirked and moved to the tip to treat that a lot more.

Josh grunted and bucked further into Tyler's mouth. "Gonna cum baby." He pants.

Tyler took him in fully and gaged. "Cum..." he hums around him.

Josh held onto Tyler's hair tightly and came into his mouth. "That's it..." he moans and spurts.

Tyler swallows and then pulls off of him.


	28. Day 27- Extreme Insertion/Stomach Bulge (Dark/Jack)

Sean knew it was a bad idea when Dark had shown up at his apartment. It was pretty early when he had heard some sharp knocks at the door which were so loud that it had woken him up. It had scared him so he had a bat on him just in case they tried to rush him. 

He had paused when he saw Dark standing there, panting, growling like a dog and then it hit him. Dark is experiencing a sort of high sex drive and he had come to Sean to help.

And that's where they were now. Dark had Sean pressed down on the bed and was rutting his hips against him quickly, he was looking for somewhere to get off and he found Sean. 

He was loving it though. He was horny as well and moaning loudly while moving his hips against him. "Fuck... oh god please!" He cried out and bucked up. Dark was currently down and eating him out rather than fucking him and Sean couldn't take it for much longer. 

"You'll wait." He growls. "I go and my own pace alright?" He smirks and moves up towards him. "I'm not even sure if you could take me." He chuckles darkly. 

Sean whimpered and bucked up. "I can take it." He pants and grabs ahold of his cock. "This isn't our first time." He whimpers and Dark smirks.

"Are you sure you can take it." Dark chuckles. "You always end up crying darling." He moves up and cups his ass. "God how I've missed playing with you." He leans over and kisses him. "Should I stretch you? Or have you been doing that to yourself every night?"

Sean blushed and moved his head away. "Ok, you caught me." He blushes and looks down. "Please... I'm ready for you though." He whimpers and bucks up into him again. 

Dark stood back up and started to strip. He was huge but that did excite Sean. Dark bent down and started to push into Sean slowly and he gasps. "Jesus... you're so fucking tight..." he groaned out and moved back against him. 

"Jesus... have you gotten bigger...?" Sean groaned but moved back on him. "I can feel you filling me up." he groans and put a hand on his stomach only to feel Dark's dick under his hand and fuck did it feel good to him. 

"Maybe just a little thicker." He chuckles and moves a little and hit that nice spot inside of Sean. Hearing that loud moan assured him that he had hit it. "There's that spot isn't it darling?" Dark smirks and moves a little more into him and faster. 

Sean cried out and bucked up a little. "Oh fuck you're filling me up... I can feel you in my stomach." He gasped and rocked against him. "It feels so fucking good..." he groans and throws his head back against the bed. 

Dark smirks and starts to thrust properly into him. "Oh god, you feel so nice... you're swallowing me up." He moans and continues to thrust quickly. 

Sean's mouth is open and he's starting to drool while he's feeling so much pleasure due to Dark's massive cock. "Oh fuck... this is so good." He moans loudly and wipes his mouth which would be easier if his arms weren't dead. 

"You close baby? I can tell it in your eyes. You're drunk on my cock as well." He chuckles and kisses him while thrusting quickly. "You're so tight as well... fuck I'm going to cum as well." He pants and bucks into him wildly.

"Please! Make me cum all over us! Oh god please!" He begs and pants. He throws his head back and bucks up even though it hurts because Dark is so big.

"I can see it moving in you, baby... you're just that skinny." He chuckles and starts to speed up a little more than what he was before.

"I'm close! Oh fuck, I'm so close!" Sean cried out and he shook with pleasure.

"Cum then. Cum for me baby." Dark growled into his ear and Sean did just that and came all over their chests. Dark groaned at him tightening around him and came soon after into him. 

Sean smiled and closed his eyes, just feeling Dark in him before he ended up pulling out of him slowly and savouring it. 

Dark smiled and stood up slowly after tucking Sean in and making his way out. 


End file.
